


4 Times Peter Truely Laughed with the Guardians and 1 Time They Laughed Together

by thepatchmatrix



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Laughter, Multi, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatchmatrix/pseuds/thepatchmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=913678 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Peter knew that the laughter Rocket gave on the Ravager ship was fake, because he knew fake when he heard it. Afterall, most of the laughter he gives isn't 'real'. Peter has always thought that maybe his real laughter was weird or strange, because on Terra he had gotten looks when he did.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Because of this, there are only three people he has ever truly laughed for, the main being his mother, and Yondu and Kraglin -but he doesn't like to think of that, and the strange, soft looks he got from them - which kinda creeped him out. So he never did it again and hid it behind fake ones. So imagine his surprise that he's able to let go and laugh freely with the other Guardians.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Basically: 4 times Peter gave true laughter to each of his teammates, and the one time they laughed together.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Peter Truely Laughed with the Guardians and 1 Time They Laughed Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, this kinda fills the prompt and is my first try at filling a prompt, so enjoy!

1

Peter was usually careful about exactly how he expressed himself, every sound leaving his mouth carefully thought out to leave a specific impression. So when Rocket cracked an outrageously corny joke about Aaskvarian biology and managed to get a laugh, a true laugh, out of Peter, it surprised both of them.

The raccoon’s widened eyes and slack jaw as he looked back at Peter from his position at the helm of the Milano caused Peter to blush and turn to head down into the common area below.

“Peter, what the hell was that?”

“Uhh—,“ Peter paused his movement, ”That was a laugh, Rocket. You need to get your hearing checked or something?”

“No, just, you never—whatever.” Rocket turned back around in his seat, mouth firmly closed as he seemed to ignore Peter.

Realizing Rocket had, thankfully, dropped the subject, Peter hurried down to his bunk, content to hide there until the ship docked at their next destination.

Back in the cockpit, Rocket let a small smile slip as a slight blush developed under his fur.

_Damn._

2

Groot was sure he could get out of his pot. After spending the last months re-growing from a small twig, Groot had finally reached a size where he could successfully split his trunk into legs.

Carefully pulling his roots up, Groot leaned forward, pulling first one leg, and then the other, over the edge of his temporary home and placing them on the floor of the common area. Wobbling, he took his first steps since the crash of the Dark Aster. With a few more steps, Groot smiled wide and made his way to the table at the center of the space.

Peter was slumped over plans for the team’s next job, drool forming a puddle under his head as he snored. Groot tugged on the fabric of Peter’s pants.

Gasping, Peter’s head shot up and he looked around frantically for what had woken him. Hearing a small giggle, he looked down.

“Groot! You’ve made it out of you pot!” Peter picked up the toddler-sized tree and swung him in a circle, laughter spilling out of the two, “We need to get the others! I’ll wake Drax and Gamora; you get Rocket from the helm!”

Setting Groot on the floor, Peter took off to the bunks.

Groot felt his smile widen and his heart grow. He couldn’t wait until Peter realized what his laugh did to the crew.

3

Gamora was working through her morning katas when she first heard it. With Drax on helm duty and Rocket and Groot having gone to bed an hour before, the light, calming laughter filtering through the common area confused her. Following the sound to the hold, she felt her brow rise in surprise.

Peter was sitting among the various crates of foodstuffs and medicine they were transporting to one of the planets on the outer edge of Xandarian Space. In his hands was an old Captain America comic. The Guardians had seen him reading it multiple times in various places throughout the ship, but Peter usually stayed completely silent when the comic was in his hands. To hear him making a sound was startling, but the gentle sound of his laughter as he flipped through the well-worn pages brought a sense of calm to the Zen-Whoberi. Moving silently away from the door, Gamora made her way back to the common area to continue her interrupted workout, a peaceful smile on her lips.

4

When Drax finally heard Peter’s true laugh, the Guardians were in the middle of a tumultuous fight.

Kree were being flung left and right as Groot powered through the onslaught. Gamora was dancing her way between enemies with Rocket following in her wake. Peter and Drax stood back-to-back in the center of the conflict. Despite the overwhelming numbers, the Guardians were making great progress.

“Come forth foul creatures, taste my blade with parts of your bodies that do not have the ability to taste!” Drax yelled.

Peter’s laugh burst out above the clamor of the battle, “Drax, buddy, great try. You almost had that one!”

A vicious smile crossed Drax’s face, his heart beating faster at the soothing sound of Peter’s laughter.

A while later, after the Kree forces retreated, Drax turned toward Peter.

“Star Lord, why have you never graced us with your laughter before? It is a most stunning sound. My heart grows even fonder of you for hearing it.”

“Uhh—,“ Peter was shocked by Drax’s confession.

“I’m pretty sure your laughter has made all of us fall deeper in love with you Peter.” Gamora interrupted.

Peter beamed at the rest of his crew.

+1

Peter wasn’t sure who had started, but the entire group somehow found themselves rolling about the common area clutching their stomachs as laughter rolled through them.

“I am Groot!”

“And her face!” Rocket squeaked out between laughs, “I can’t believe you kissed Peter in front of Nova _Prime_!”

“She was questioning Peter on his mating practices. ‘Actions speak louder than words,’ correct?” Drax replied, his eyes alight with humor, “And I was not the only one to kiss him.”

A snort sounded from Gamora as she rolled over and pressed her face into Peter’s stomach, “Yes, Groot did a fantastic job, didn’t he Peter?”

Peter’s laughter deepened as laughter broke out again amongst the Guardians.

_We truly are something, aren’t we?_

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
